The Flight of The Viking and The Fairy
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: This is my version of Sookie and Eric's last talk, but with a Sookie and Eric endgame in mind. Eric comes to Bellefleurs and talks to Sookie about Bill's refusal of the cure, but Sookie has a very different reaction then she does in the show.
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**I know I have been MIA for a VERY long time, but I have good excuses! I just had twins guys!**

**I have not given up on The Viking and The Fairy, I just sort of hit a stand still with that one. 'Weird' as well. I'm super busy with my new babies, but I had this idea come to me after watching the crap-tastic ending of True Blood. Seriously though, that was just terrible. **

**ANYWAY, Read, enjoy, and PLEASE! Tell me what you think. I don't know if I plan to make this any longer, but I might if people are interested. **

It had been a VERY long day and I was very ready to go home and soak in my tub. After going to Fangtasia to get Eric's help, I was sure I was alone in helping Bill. Eric, obviously not being serious, had called me a Fangbanger and told me he would help when he could get away.

Who knew if that would be too late?

So I made up my mind to bring Bill to Fangtasia to get the cure from that bitch, Sarah Newlin. I really hated her. If you really thought about it, everything that had gone wrong could be traced back to her and that crazy husband of hers.

First, they kidnap Godric. Granted, he let them kidnap him, but that was beside the point. Because of that, I was almost raped, had to witness the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen, Eric on his knees begging Godric to not meet the sun, and then I had to watch that as well.

Then she goes and makes some creepy Vamp Camp and poisons all vampires, including both of my exes. Now that Eric was cured, I was only half as worried.

My reaction to Bill being sick was much worse than when I had seen Eric's veins, but that was only because of the guilt I had for being the one to give it to him. When Bill told me tonight he didn't want the cure, I had yelled at him and hit him over and over until Eric stopped me. I wasn't mad because he didn't want to live and be with me (not that I wanted to be with him). I was mad because he wasn't even thinking of anyone but himself, as usual. If he wanted to die, then let him. But what about the people who cared about him?

I was walking out to my car after eating a nice dinner with all my friends at Bellefleur's. James and Lala were going to drive me home, but all of a sudden I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Eric." I stated, a huge smile lighting up my face. I never smiled that way around anyone else besides him. As crazy as it sounded, I still went a little weak in the knees whenever I saw him, and I still was madly and deeply in love with him. But again, that was beside the point. He would never take me back after all the bullshit I put him through.

"Can we talk?" Eric asked, staying back away from everyone else. James looked down and me, questioningly.

"It's ok, you guys can go. I'm safe with Eric." Of course I was. I always was.

"You sure?" Asked Lafayette. He never really trusted Eric after what happened between them. I nodded. They smiled at me and drove off as I watched their tail lights disappear into the night.

"Let's sit over here." He said, motioning over to the picnic tables.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, as we sat down across from one another.

"I went to Bill's tonight." He started, but I interrupted him.

"You did?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

"You seem surprised." He stated, looking me deeply in the eyes.

"I just didn't think you cared, is all." I said, with a small, sad, smile.

"I care about very few people in this world. A small handful of vampires. And you." He said, my heart fluttering in my chest with hope. I had a sudden flash of his face right before I told him I couldn't choose him that night at Bill's. I wondered if this was how he felt? That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"What did he say?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes at the memory. "Did he give you a reason why? Did he say anything other than, 'because'? Cause I swear to God, talking to him tonight was like talking to a suicidal toddler."

"Yeah, not anymore. He knows exactly what he's doing and why he's doing it." He said, and for the first time I was able to see all the years in his face. He looked very worn out and tired. I wanted to get up and wrap my arms around him, but I had already done enough of that this week. And I was pretty sure that wouldn't be welcome. "You should talk to him."

"No." I stated.

"No?" He asked.

"Fuck him, If he want's to die." I said, getting choked up."I'm done trying to save everyone. If he want's to be a stubborn asshole, then let him!" I said, standing up, watching his face.

"Well, who's being a toddler now?" He asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"Death is scary." He agreed, nodding his head. "I've been avoiding it for a thousand years."

"Why did you agree to come here? Are you a relationship counselor now? Do you want me to be with Bill?" I asked, pacing.

"Sookie, I only came here as a favor for Bill. If you decide to be with him again, that is your choice." He said, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Usually his features were more schooled and I could never figure out what his true feelings or thoughts were, but tonight I could see everything.

"Why would I ever do that?" I asked, again in disbelief.

"Don't you still love him?" He asked, the hurt back in his eyes, this time way more intense.

"Absolutely not." I said, quickly, not missing a beat.

"Then why did you sleep with him?" He asked, harshly.

"You don't have to love someone to sleep with them. But I'm sure you already knew that. Just how did you get Hep-V?" I spat out at him. He had no right to judge me.

"Sookie. I'm not judging you. Have sex with whoever the fuck you want. I just thought that for you, you had to love the person you were with, or at least be in a relationship with them." He said, rising to his full height, ignoring my question.

"Well, I guess you were wrong. Are we done, it's cold and I want to go home. It's been a really long day, Eric." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Fine. I did what I was asked. Bill's going to call you and ask to come over." He said.

"What's he gonna say?" I asked him, worried.

"That he's doing this for you." He said, his voice deep.

"That's absurd." I said, my voice cracking.

"No. Not when you hear it from him." He said, standing up and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"Fangtasia. I've already been away for too long." He said, not looking back.

"Eric!" I yelled, scared that this might be the last time I saw him for a while again. "Please don't go."

He stopped his movements and stood there, not turning around, and said, barely loud enough for me to hear, "You really shouldn't of said that."

He was suddenly in front of me, his lips on mine, his arms around my waist, lifting me up slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard. But something inside of me was saying this was a bad idea. I pulled away.

"Eric?" I gasped, in between kisses. "Eric, I'm a carrier. You'll get sick again!"

"No, lover, I'm immune." He said, grinning down at me. "Would you like a lift home?"

"You don't have a car." I said, grinning.

"I'm aware." He offered his hand to me and then lifted me up into his arms, shooting into the night sky. I turned my head into his neck, scared of heights.

"Are you alright?" He asked, laughing.

"Scared." I said, clinging to him, I felt the air rushing around us slow down.

"Sookie. Look around you." And I did. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.

"Wow." My head kept turning around, looking out at all the bright stars. "Never seen anything so perfect."

"Neither have I." He said, and when I turned to look at his face, he was looking right at me, which caused me to blush.

"I don't want Bill to come over tonight." I said, my eyebrows pulling together with anxiety.

"Then tell him that on the phone." He said, and started moving again.

We flew for a few more minutes and then we began to slowly drift back down to earth. He set me down in front of my house.

"Thanks for the lift." I said, a huge smile on my face. "I've never seen Bon Temps from above like that."

"The phones ringing." He stated, looking towards the house, able to hear it with his vamp hearing.

I walked past him up my porch steps, but didn't feel him following me. I was worried he was going to leave again and braced myself for rejection.

"Come inside if you want." I said, turning around and looking at him. He smiled at me.

"Sure." We walked inside and I went over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, "Bill?"

"Sookie. I assume you spoke with Eric?" He asked, me his voice deep.

"Yeah, he just dropped me off." I said, laughing internally at the irony.

"May I come over? There is something I wish to speak to you about."

"I'm sorry, Bill. I can't, I'm so sorry." I said, tears forming in my eyes for the millionth time today.

"I understand. I won't bother you again." He said, and I knew exactly what his face looked like. His eyes sad, his mouth in a tight line and he definitely nodded once.

I hung up, a sob escaping my mouth. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Eric was standing there watching me a concerned look on his face. I shrugged at him.

"I'll be ok." I said, and then motioned to the living room. "Do you mind waiting here? I want to change and take a shower. But if you need to leave, I understand. I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Of course, I'll wait." He said, walking and sitting down on my couch. The same couch that we had made love on a few months before. "Take your time."

I didn't take my time. In fact, I rushed my shower and quickly threw on my old nightshirt with the baby angels on it, my hair dripping down my back and I rushed back down stairs. I was scared he might of left in my absence.

"You stayed." I blurted out, my face breaking into another huge grin. I knew my face was going to be sore tomorrow. I hadn't smiled this much in a VERY long time.

"So... We kissed." I said, sitting down next to him, folding my legs underneath me.

"We did." He answered simply.

"I'm not really ready for another relationship yet." I said, and watched his face fall. "But that doesn't mean I don't want one eventually."

"So you're saying, you need some time?" He asked, looking to me for clarification.

"Yes." I said, simply, letting that one word hang in the air.

"Well lucky for you, I have plenty of it." He said, joking around. "Would you like me to go now?"

"I don't really want to be alone right now." I whispered, my stomach turning at the thought of being in this big empty house alone.

"Ok. What would you like to do then?" I looked around while thinking of something.

"Tell me a story? I'm sure you have tons." I said, smiling.

"Ok." He said, smiling again. I had never seen him smile so much in one evening. "What about?"

"Well, how did a Viking Vampire end up in Shreveport running a bar?" I asked, curious about his life before Louisiana

.

"Alright. Around the time you were born, I was living in France. It was wonderful there. So many things to see and learn and so many women." His face took on a faraway look. "I met someone there and we were together for about 3 years."

That shocked me. "Wow. I didn't think you were the type to be with only one women at a time."

"I wasn't. I had many other lovers during that time. Men and women both, Pam loved it there. She had gone off on her own for a while and then came back to me when she heard I was in France. She knew I would spoil her."

"Did you?" I asked imagining what kind of damage Pam did to Eric's checking account on a regular basis.

"Of course. I am a very generous man." He said, and then continued on with his story. He told me all about their relationship and told me how beautiful she was. I was sort of jealous. He took a pause in his story.

"What happened to her?" I asked, and watched his face grow hard.

"She was killed by the men who created True Blood. I hadn't agreed to the idea of mainstreaming and they found me and threatened to kill Pam or Sylvie. I chose Pam. One of the hardest choices I had to make. As punishment for my actions in France, the authority made me the sheriff of Area 5 and made me run a video store for about 20 years, until Pam had the idea to turn in into the bar. Well, it was Ginger's idea, but Pam stole it from her. And so here I am."

"Strange how things work out, huh? If none of that stuff had happened, we might now have met."

I yawned loudly then and glanced at the clock, it was nearly dawn. "Do you want to spend the day in your cubby?"

"No, I think it would be best if I got back to Fangtasia." He said, standing to leave and walking towards the door. "When you are ready, call me. Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse."

"Goodnight Eric."

**Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of this. Do you think I should make it longer? **

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**Thank you so much everyone! Hope you really enjoy part 2! **

It had been almost 6 months since I last saw Eric and a lot had happened.

Bill had finally met the True Death. It was sad and heartbreaking, Jessica was with him and then she had a very nice service for him. I will never understand why he didn't take the cure, but Jessica said that he was happy to be going to see his family again.

I had thought about Eric often in the months that followed our moon lit flight. I wanted to go to him many times, but something always got in the way. Jessica and Hoyt had gotten married for Bill's benefit, and then Jason had gotten married to Brigitte 3 months after that. Both were small ceremonies and both were lovely. However, both reminded me how very much alone I was.

After both weddings, I went home and went to sleep crying, the loneliness of being in my huge farmhouse getting to me. There had always been someone there with me. I had lived with Gran since I was 7 to when she was murdered in my kitchen. Then Bill was there, but after we broke up, Tara moved in. Then I was gone for a year, and when I came back, Eric stayed with me. Lafayette stayed for a few weeks after Jesus's death. Then there was Alcide for about 6 months.

But now there was no one.

I had worked the afternoon shift at Bellefleur's, and was walking in the door just at sundown. That's when I decided that enough was enough. I was going to see Eric. And I was going to be the girl in the white dress.

esnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesnesne

I pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot at around 7:45. They had been open for about an hour and I saw some random Vampire standing in the doorway. I got out of my used Toyota and walked to the door, cutting the line.

"Back of the line." The large vampire said.

"But-" I tried, as a few Fangbangers began complaining.

"No exceptions." He said, not looking at me.

"Not even for Eric Northman's wife?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. My grandfather Niall had come by and explained to me that I was technically married to Eric through the blood bond we shared. That had shocked me, but also made me happy.

"The Sheriff is not married." He said and again repeated himself. "No exceptions, back of the line."

"I'm not, am I? And, how, pray tell, do you know that, underling?" I had just turned away from the door, when the one voice I had been dying to hear for months appeared. "Let my wife in."

The large vampire looked worried and moved aside.

"Thank you." I said, my voice fakely sweet.

I looked up at Eric. "Hi."

"Hello, Mrs. Northman." He said, a smile threatening to break free. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we talk? Somewhere...uh...quieter?" I asked, tapping the side of my head.

"Of course." He said, and grabbed my hand, the thoughts disappearing. He lead me back to his office, and even though I couldn't hear them, I knew the Fangbangers were thinking hateful thoughts at me.

He entered his office, and he lead me over to his couch to sit down. "So, I've had my time."

"Apparently, Otherwise you wouldn't be here." He said, motioning for me to continue.

"My Grandfather told me that we are technically married because of the blood bond we share. Because it was mutual." I said, rushing my words together.

"Yes." He said, simply, that one word ringing in my ears.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have never dishonored our marriage by being with other men." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well, it's not like I've been faithful to our marriage either. Do not worry about that." He said, reaching out and grasping one of my hands again.

"So, I guess I'm here to say that I'm the girl in the white dress, the one who walked into your bar once. I'm ready for you, I'm ready to be yours." I said, looking frantically around his stone like face.

"Sookie." He whispered, and then kissed me until I was gasping for breath.

"I guess that means you're mine then?" I asked, my eyes closed, his forehead resting against mine as I caught my breath.

"Yes."

"No one else?"

"No one else."

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

**Thank you so much! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
